


a fool for you

by saunatonttu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, University, the ugly ass Kuroo cat, tsukki still has a sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: He should be well-past the part where he misses Tetsurou the moment he goes away even for a couple hours. Hell, he dated the guy through his own third year of high school when Tetsurou was already in university, presumably working his ass off for his grades.Or busy having existential crises, because that’s part of university first year experience.[Kei contemplates his relationship with Kuroo over a chocolate mousse.]





	

It’s no strawberry, but there’s something about a double chocolate mousse that has Kei’s mouth watering the moment he sees it standing innocently on one of the levels  in the fridge. Probably something Kuroo had saved for him in the case a bad day should occur; Kuroo is known for being stupidly thoughtful when no one notices. 

Kei stares at the translucent plastic container through which the chocolate tempts him. He tries to fight it for approximately twenty-five seconds, which is more than most mortals could claim to manage. It’s chocolate mousse, after all. 

_ Double  _ chocolate, even.

Kei takes the container out the fridge and gets a spoon before he withdraws to the living room section of the apartment he shares with three (or four, if you count the cat) others, Kuroo being only one of them. Kei plops down on the well-used sofa and switches the tv on with the remote before settling into a comfortable position over the cushions. 

At this time of Sunday, there’s nothing but reruns of both foreign and domestic soap operas, which are both horrible and entertaining at the same time, at least if he switches his brain off for the duration of the show. 

The rest of his roommates are out -- for some inexplicable reason -- and so he’s enjoying the company of himself and the adopted cat that Bokuro-san continues insisting looks a lot like Kuroo. Kei doesn’t know what to make of Bokuto-san’s imagination, sometimes. 

Kei’s about halfway through the chocolate mousse when the single living creature in the apartment besides himself decides to hop on the couch with Kei. On Kei’s legs, to be more precise.

“Oh, come on,” Kei mutters, but the only response he gets is a cheeky rub of the cat’s cheek against Kei’s knees. In television, a woman is gesticulating wildly as her strangely accented English cracks. 

Kei sets the chocolate mousse on the coffee table, two thirds empty, and shifts so the cat can climb on him for a better place to lie down for a nap. They - meaning Kei, Akaashi, and Bokuto - have taken to calling the cat Kuro, mostly because no one came up with a better name but also because it seems to annoy Kuroo whenever they do so in his vicinity. 

Kuro purrs his thanks, his tail swishing around and bumping against Kei’s legs. It would tickle if he wasn’t wearing jeans. 

Kei thinks, weariness loosening his thoughts and self-control,  _ it would be nice if Tetsurou were here now _ .

It’s ridiculous: he saw Kuroo-san this morning, they exchanged kisses before Kuroo went off to visit his family. (He had asked if Kei wanted to come; Kei had politely declined after choking on a piece of bread.)

He should be well-past the part where he misses Tetsurou the moment he goes away even for a couple hours. Hell, he dated the guy through his own third year of high school when Tetsurou was already in university, presumably working his ass off for his grades. 

Or busy having existential crises, because that’s part of university first year experience. 

They didn’t spend a lot of time together, back then: it was a relationship dependent on social media, Skype, and text messages as well as the occasional phone call when one of them couldn’t make it to Skype. When there was free time from school and the volleyball club, Kei had found himself thinking about Kuroo and missing him, as loathe as he was to admit it even though he was in a relationship.

Kei is ready to call his past self an idiot, now, but that doesn’t mean he’s any better when it comes to accepting his own feelings.

Or Tetsurou’s, for that matter. It’s a bit of a struggle to accept that Tetsurou cares about him beyond the occasional snogging and snuggling, but he  _ does _ , and Kei is fascinated by it, even though he doesn’t articulate this very well or at all. 

Talking about Emotions is a bit too much when he could be eating something sweet and strawberry-flavored. It’s a good substitute, even though Kei’s a bit chubbier now because of all the comfort-eating. Not that anyone minds it, least of all his boyfriend. (Not that it’s anyone’s business in the first place.)

Kuro, the cat, is also a good substitute, since he can’t actually talk back, even though Kuro’s perpetual expression eerily resembles Tetsurou’s shit-eating grins. The less charming ones. It’s almost like talking to Tetsurou, just without the verbal responses, such as “babe, y’know I lo-like you lots” and “honeybuns, that’s  _ so  _ nice of you”. 

....Yeah, it’s infinitely better like this. 

Even though seeing Tetsurou stumble over his words when he fights off the l-word is absolutely hilarious. 

It’s been going on for a few weeks now, and Kei wants to wait a bit more since watching Tetsurou suffer is somewhat funny. It’s not like he has to say it out loud for Kei to get it, in the first place, but Tetsurou making a valiant attempt at it is… sweet. Kind of. 

Kei absently strokes at Kuro’s ears,  smiling faintly when Kuro makes a sound of pleasure, eyes closed and all. Someone’s feeling good. 

The soap opera on TV is more or less chaos: someone is accusing someone of an affair with their boss’s cousin, and a DNA test is involved in a different subplot. Someone’s been killed off again, probably due to arguments between the actor and the director. 

Kei’s thoughts slip back to Tetsurou. Maybe he should have gone with him; it’s not like he knows nothing of Tetsurou’s family. He’s prepared. Tetsurou has met his family, too, so it’s not a terribly big step.

But still. 

Kei’s not a very likable person, and he hardly tries to change that. Tetsurou handles that well, but Kei doesn’t know if he wants Tetsurou’s family to think (even though he agrees) that Tetsurou deserved better.

Ah shit, now he sounds like one of those people from the soap opera…

  
  
  
  


When Kei opens his eyes - he doesn’t remember closing them? - he’s met with a pair of narrow gold-flecked eyes that look at him far too fondly to be good for Kei’s heart. 

Kei is, naturally, startled. And so is Kuro, who’s been sleeping on his chest. Kuro digs his nails deep into Kei’s shirt, unwilling to leave the spot, and Kei yelps quietly. 

Tetsurou, that jerk, snorts like a pig. A strangely attractive pig, but Kei does have an awful eyesight. Kei is sickeningly in love, and he can’t escape. 

He’s also very,  _ very _ sleepy. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Tetsurou says. “...or sleeping beauty, if you prefer that.”

Kei rolls his eyes, but sighs and goes for the extremely terrifying route of honesty. Tetsurou will chalk it up to Kei being tired as hell, anyway, because that’s what he is. “Missed you earlier.” 

Tetsurou smiles, and it’s one of his genuinely delighted expressions that bring out his dimples. Kei has a close-up of one of those in his phone, but he’d like that take a photo of this particular one too. 

But he’s not feeling it, and Kuro’s still rooted to his chest from his claws, so Kei’s not about to move and get himself killed by a clingy feline. 

“Missed you too, babe,” Tetsurou says, and presses a kiss on Kei’s cheek. Tetsurou could use some chapstick, but other than that it’s not too bad as far as cheek kisses go. “Mom really wanted to see you, but there’s always next time. She’ll be dazzled by your moonshine.”

Kei makes a face at Tetsurou’s rambling as Tetsurou’s hand strokes at his hair. Tetsurou’s sitting on his knees on the floor, since Kei’s lying on the couch. Good, because Kei would have kicked him off otherwise. “Tetsurou, that’s literally a nickname you came up when I was still in high school. I don’t do much shining anymore.”

“I will fight you on that,” Tetsurou snorts, “because you shine like a diamond to me, sweetcakes.”

Kei almost chokes on his own tongue.  _ Ugh.  _ “Diamonds don’t shine, they reflect. And I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Verbal agreement is flimsy at best,” Tetsurou says like the jerk he is, and he’s smirking like one too. “I haven’t signed anything.”

“I  _ hate _ you.” 

“Still ate the mousse I got you though.”

“Next time I’ll make Bokuto-san buy me some, then. Because he will.” Because Bokuto-san is a dedicated (whipped) friend. 

Tetsurou takes his time to consider this. His smirk falls. “Fine, fine, I’ll stop calling you sweetcakes.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Still gonna call you moonshine, though.”

“That’s fine.” 

“Still gonna write you horrendous poetry with equally horrendous metaphors, too.”

“ _ Tetsurou _ .” Kei finally manages to shove a cushion at Tetsurou’s smug face, but it doesn’t really muffle Tetsurou’s laughter. Ugh. It doesn’t stop Kei from smiling fondly, either. 


End file.
